james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Avatar Wiki:News
Auf der Suche nach den letzten brandaktuellen Nachrichten rund um Avatar? Hier sind sie nochmal zum Nachlesen in aller Ruhe aufgeführt. Die alten Nachrichten sind unten in klapperen Spoilern enthalten. Viel Spaß beim Durchstöbern! Archiv 2012 08.04.2012: Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora wird in der Kinofassung erstmalig im frei empfangbaren deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. 26.03.2012 James Cameron erreichte um kurz nach Mitternacht mitteleuropäischer Zeit als dritter Mensch das Challengertief im Marianengraben in einer Tiefe von 11.898 Metern im westlichen Pazifik zwischen Australien und Japan. Der Marianengraben gilt als tiefster Punkt der Weltmeere und ist noch weitgehend unerforscht. Das Unterseeboot, die Deepsea Challenger, ist mit einer Reihe wissenschaftlicher Instrumente, unter anderem zum Einsammeln von Proben, sowie mehreren 3D- und HD-Kameras ausgestattet. In Zusammenarbeit mit Discovery Channel sollen die Aufnahmen in einer Dokumentation einer breiten Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden. http://deepseachallenge.com/ (englisch) Archiv 2010 30.10.2010 Diese Woche wurde von 20th Century Fox offiziell bekannt gegeben was viele gehofft und erwartet haben: James Camerons nächste Projekte heißen definitiv Avatar 2 und 3. Auch die (vorraussichtlichen) Veröffentlichungstermine stehen fest: Teil 2 soll im Dezember 2014 in den Kinos anlaufen, Teil 3 schon ein Jahr später im Dezember 2015. Laut Cameron sollen die visuellen Effekte dem ersten Film in nichts nachstehen und die Story sogar noch an Tiefe gewinnen. Den kompletten Artikel mit der Stellungnahme Camerons gibt es hier (auf englisch). 06.10.2010 Am 15. November ist es soweit: Die Avatar Extended Collector's Edition erscheint auf DVD und Blu-ray. Die Schachtel wird 3 Scheiben enthalten. Bei der Blu-ray Fassung befindet sich auf der ersten Scheibe der Film in 3 Versionen: die Kinofassung, die erweiterte Kinofassung und eine (im Vergleich zur ersten Kinofassung) 16 Minuten längere Version, die auf der Erde beginnt. Die anderen Scheiben enthalten u.a. 45 Minuten unfertige Szenen, eine 4-teilige Dokumentation über die Entstehung des Films, einige Szenen in ihren verschiedenen Produktionsstadien, die Dokumentation "Eine Nachricht von Pandora" über Camerons Besuch am Amazonas in Brasilien im Frühling diesen Jahres wegen des geplanten Baus des Belo Monte Damms, sowie eine Reihe weiterer Clips und Produktionsmaterialien. Die neuen Szenen und das Bonusmaterial summieren sich zu einer Länge von etwa 8 Stunden. Die DVD-Version kommt mit einer Scheibe weniger Bonusmaterial, die 3 Versionen des Films sind dafür auf 2 DVDs verteilt. Genauere Detail zum Inhalt lassen sich hier und hier finden. 27.08.2010 Anlässlich des heutigen Re-release von Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora in den USA hat James Cameron in einem Interview gesagt, dass die im November erscheinenden DVD/Blu-ray mit 4,5 Minuten Material von der Erde beginnen wird, das zuvor herausgeschnitten wurde. Außerdem wird es 45 Minuten unfertiger Szenen geben, die sich einzeln anschauen lassen werden. In dem Interview plaudert Cameron auch über die Schwierigkeiten bei der Entwicklung der Technik und die Herausforderung, die computergenerierten Charaktere real wirken zu lassen. Das komplette Interview gibt es hier (englisch). 25.08.2010 Es gibt mal wieder einige Neuigkeiten: *Ein zweiter Trailer mit 37 Sekunden Länge zum 9 Minuten längeren Rerelease von Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora am 02.09.: Link *Es gibt zwei HD-Bilder von einer hinzugefügten Szene über eine Sturmbeest-Jagd: Link (englisch) *Die erweiterte Fassung, die im November auf DVD und Blu-ray erscheint, soll 16 Minuten länger sein als die erste Kinofassung: Link (english) *Die beiden Fortsetzungen werden hintereinander gedreht und im Abstand von 1 oder 2 Jahren im Kino erscheinen. Die erste Fortsetzung wird jedoch nicht vor 2014 auf die Kinoleinwand kommen. Link (englisch) 07.08.2010 Es gibt ein interessantes neues Interview mit James Cameron mit Details zum Re-release, dem Roman und den beiden Fortsetzungen! Die im September in die Kinos kommende erweiterte Fassung ist nun doch 9 Minuten länger und enthält unter anderem Szenen im Regenwald, eine Jagdszene, Tsu'teys Tod, einen Gegenangriff der Na'vi nach dem Anrollen der Bulldozer, eine Szene in Graces Schule und zwei neue Kreaturen (die Stachelfledermaus und das Sturmbeest) werden zu sehen sein. Außerdem arbeitet Cameron intensiv an dem angekündigten Roman, der zeitlich vor Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora spielt. Er wird voraussichtlich Ende des Jahres oder (wahrscheinlicher) am Anfang des nächsten Jahres erscheinen. Zu Avatar 2 und 3 gibt es noch keine Skripte, aber Cameron hat die grundlegende Handlung erarbeitet, die er nach seinem Besuch bei den Ureinwohner am Amazonas im April nochmal modifiziert hat. Außerdem hat Cameron das Gerücht bestätigt, dass er Produzent für Guillermo del Toros Film Berge des Wahnsinns (engl. At the Mountains of Madness) sein wird, in dem eine verbesserte Version der 3D Kameratechnik eingesetzt wird, die in Avatar zum Einsatz kam. Das komplette Interview zum Nachlesen und Anhören gibt es hier (englisch)!. 17.07.2010 Für das Re-release am 2. September wurde ein erster 30-sekündiger Trailer veröffentlich, der auch ein paar kurze Einblicke in die neuen Szenen bietet: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6VeBVHSfco 08.07.2010 Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora wird ab dem 2. September in einer 8 Minuten längeren Fassung für kurze Zeit erneut in die 3D Kinos gebracht! Mehr dazu hier! 25.06.2010 Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora hat die 36. Saturn Awards am 24.06. im kalifornischen Burbank klar dominiert. Der Film erhielt Preise in 10 Kategorien: Bester Science Fiction-Film, Bester Schauspieler (Sam Worthington), Beste Schauspielerin (Zoë Saldaña), Bester Nebendarsteller (Stephen Lang), Beste Nebendarstellerin (Sigourney Weaver), Bester Regisseur (James Cameron), Bester Autor (James Cameron), Beste Musik (James Horner), Bestes Szenenbild (Rick Carter, Robert Stromberg), Beste Spezialeffekte (Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham, Andrew R. Jones). Zudem erhielt James Cameron den zur 35. Verleihung eingeführten Visionary Award. Mehr dazu hier! 23.04.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora hat bereits am gestrigen ersten Verkauftag in den USA einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Mit 1,5 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren ist es der Titel mit den meisten verkauften Blu-rays an einem Tag (vorher The Dark Knight mit 600.000). Insgesamt wurden am ersten Tag 4 Millionen DVDs und Blu-rays abgesetzt. Mehr dazu hier und hier (englisch)! 23.04.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora ist seit heute auf DVD und Blu-ray in der 2D Kinofassung erhältlich! 21.04.2010 In der Fortsetzung von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora soll es laut einem Interview mit James Cameron unter Anderem um die Ozeanwelt Pandoras gehen. Eine Ausweitung der Handlung auf das Alpha Centauri Sternsystem wird es möglichweise erst im dritten Teil geben. Desweiteren hat Cameron bestätigt, dass Weta an der Fertigstellung weiterer 6 Minuten arbeitet. Die so erweiterte Fassung soll im August in die Kinos gebracht werden. Mehr dazu hier und hier (englisch)! 19.04.2010 Die im November erscheinende erweiterte Edition von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora wird in der Blu-ray Version aus 4 Scheiben bestehen. Sie soll, neben erweiterten und zusätzlichen Szenen, neues Bonusmaterial (z.B. über die von Grace Augustine betriebene Na'vi-Schule und Jake's Avatar-Training), sowie eine zweistündige Dokumentation über die Produktion des Film beinhalten, welche in den kommenden Monaten von WETA Digital produziert werden soll. Teile des Bonusmaterials sollen für Käufer der am 23.04. auf DVD und Blu-ray erscheinenden Kinofassung nach und nach auf der offiziellen Website avatarmovie.com bereitgestellt werden. Mehr dazu hier (englisch)! 08.04.2010 James Cameron kehrte kürzlich von einer Reise aus Brasilien zurück. Er traf sich dort mit Anführern der eingeborenen Bevölkerung, die entlang des Flusses Xingu lebt, einem Nebenfluß des Amazonas. Ihre Lebensweise ist durch einen Staudamm zur Energiegewinnung bedroht, gegen dessen Bau sich Cameron einsetzt. Durch das "Belo Monte" genannte Projekt würden 500 Quadratkilometer bewohnter Fläche unter Wasser gesetzt und das Leben von mehreren 10.000 Menschen beeinflusst werden, die vom Wasser des Flusses abhängig sind. Mehr dazu hier (englisch)! 08.04.2010 James Cameron ist sich noch unklar darüber, welches sein nächstes Projekt sein wird, sowie ob und wann mit der Verfilmung einer Fortsetzung zu Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora begonnen wird. Cameron hat aber klar gemacht, dass die Umsetzung mindestens 3 Jahre beanspruchen wird, sobald ein zufriedenstellendes Skript vorliegt. Der Regisseur wird zudem beim Film "Die Phantastische Reise" als Produzent fungieren, für den derzeit Paul Greengrass (Fortsetzung zu "The Bourne Identity") im Gespräch ist und dessen Umsetzung demnächst beginnen soll. Mehr dazu hier (englisch) und hier (englisch)! 08.04.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora hat schon über 2,7 Milliarden Dollar eingespielt. Mehr dazu hier! 16.03.2010 Der Erscheinungstermin für die 2D-Version von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora auf DVD und Blu-ray ist nun offiziell bestätigt. Sie wird am 22.04.2010 in den USA und einen Tag später, am 23.04., in Deutschland erscheinen. Die Scheiben werden nur den Film enthalten und keine weiteren Extras oder Trailer. Dies begründet Produzent Jon Landau damit, dass so die komplette Speicherkapazität für die bestmögliche Bild- und Tonqualität zur Verfügung steht. Mehr dazu hier und hier (englisch)! 08.03.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora hat in den folgenden 3 Kategorien je einen Oscar gewonnen: Bestes Szenenbild, Beste Kamera, Beste visuelle Effekte. Weitere Nominierungen waren: Bester Film, Beste Regie, Bester Schnitt, Bester Tonschnitt, Bester Ton, Beste visuelle Effekte und Beste Filmmusik. Mehr dazu hier (englisch)! 22.02.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora hat zwei BAFTA-Awards in den Kategorien Beste visuelle Effekte und Bestes Szenenbild gewonnen. Mehr dazu hier (englisch)! 20.02.2010 Avatar 2 wird nach Aussage von Produzent Jon Landau noch vor Battle Angel verfilmt. Mehr dazu hier und hier (englisch)! 20.02.2010 Fox hat gegenüber dem Wall Street Journal dementiert, dass die 3D Blu-ray von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora im November erscheinen wird. Einem Sprecher von Fox Home Entertainment zufolge ist die Scheibe erst in der Konzeptionsphase. Mehr dazu hier! 18.02.2010 Die 2D-Version von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora wird am laut Cameron am 22. April auf Blu-ray und DVD erscheinen. Im November soll die 3D-Version auf Blu-ray erhältlich sein. Außerdem gibt es ein Video, in dem Cameron über nicht fertiggerenderte Szenen spricht, die auf den Scheiben zu finden sein werden. Mehr dazu hier (englisch)! 03.02.2010 Die Blu-ray und die DVD werden Rupert Murdoch zufolge noch vor dem 30. Juni 2010 veröffentlicht. Die ebenfalls angekündigte 3D-DVD und 3D-Blu-ray erscheint wegen der derzeit noch nicht ausgereiften Technik später! Mehr dazu hier und hier! 03.02.2010 "Avatar 2" soll nach Informationen des Blogs Marketsaw wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten vier Jahre umgesetzt werden. Mehr dazu hier! 02.02.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora wurde in den folgenden neun Kategorien für den Oscar nominiert: Bester Film, Beste Regie, Bestes Szenenbild, Beste Kamera, Bester Schnitt, Bester Tonschnitt, Bester Ton, Beste visuelle Effekte und Beste Filmmusik. Mehr dazu hier! 31.01.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora ist der erste Film, der die Einnahmegrenze von 2 Milliarden US-Dollar überschritten hat. Mehr dazu hier! 29.01.2010 Der Soundtrack zu Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora wurde von der IFMCA für den besten Soundtrack des Jahres nominiert. Mehr dazu hier! 26.01.2010 Es ist soweit: Avatars Einnahmen sind am gestrigen Montag an denen von Titanic vorbeigezogen. Damit ist Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora nun der neue einnahmenstärkste Film aller Zeiten: Mehr dazu hier! 25.01.2010 Zum sechsten Mal in Folge heißt die Nummer eins in den deutschen Kinos "Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora. Mehr dazu hier! 25.01.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora fehlen noch 4 bis 6 Millionen zum 1. Platz der erfolgreichsten Filmen der Welt und James Cameron könnte somit seinen eigenen Rekord mit Titanic brechen. Mehr dazu hier, hier und hier! 23.01.2010 Die Visual Effects Firma BUF hat aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und im Detail beschrieben, wie einige der Szenen aus der Special Edition DVD und Blu-ray aussehen werden. Mehr dazu hier! 21.01.2010 "Avatar" mehrfach für den britischen Filmpreis nominiert. Mehr dazu hier! 19.01.2010 China stoppt Avatar in den meisten Kinos! Mehr dazu hier! 18.01.2010 Avatar, derzeit auf Platz 2 der erfolgreichsten Filme, hat bereits über 1,6 Milliarden Dollar eingespielt und kommt dem Spitzenreiter Titanic immer näher! Mehr dazu hier! 18.01.2010 AVATAR wurde für vier Preise der Golden Globes nominiert: Bester Film - Drama, beste Regie, beste Filmmusik und bester Filmsong. Gewonnen hat Avatar in den Kategorien bester Film - Drama und beste Regie. Mehr dazu hier! 17.01.2010 James Cameron wird möglicherweise einen weiteren Film (vermutlich Battle Angel) vor einer Fortsetzung von Avatar drehen. Die später in diesem Jahr auf DVD und Blu-ray erscheinende Director's Cut Version von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora wird zwischen 10 bis 12 Minuten länger sein als die Kinofassung. Quelle mtv.com (englisch)! 11.01.2010 James Camerons "Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora" soll Mitte April in den Läden als DVD und BluRay erhältlich sein. Außerdem kündigte James Cameron auch eine BluRay3D-DirectorsCut für Ende diesen Jahres an - die Technik der 3D -Fernseher,-BluRayplaer, etc. für das "Heimkino" sollen noch "reifen", damit das 3D-Erlebnis wie im Kino zu sehen ist. 10.01.2010 James Camerons "Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora" ist Dollar-Milliardär - und zwar in der Rekordzeit von 20 Tagen. Mehr dazu hier! 09.01.2010 Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora wird es bald auf DVD geben und zwar mit einer bisher unveröffentlichten Liebesszene. Mehr dazu hier! 09.01.2010 Gute Neuigkeiten: Erfolgsregisseur James Cameron betonte schon mehrfach, dass er Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora als Trilogie angelegt hat. Nun bestätigte er auch, dass zumindest eine Fortsetzung in Arbeit sei. Mehr dazu hier! Kategorie:News